


[podfic] Images Of Broken Light

by croissantkatie



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Character Death, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan tells her not to, but she enters the police force anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Images Of Broken Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Images Of Broken Light](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/188389) by paperclipbitch. 



[mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI/%5bAshes%20to%20Ashes%5d%20Images%20Of%20Broken%20Light.mp3) / 2:43


End file.
